


Terrified

by fififolle



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Babies, Diapers, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: Lorne shows Parrish how to change their daughter's diaper :)





	

“Oh god, Evan. Please don't make me do this!”  
  
Evan grinned, and pressed up behind David, squeezing his shoulders. “Come on, you can do this. It's way easier on a girl than a boy.”  
  
David just whimpered and poked tentatively at the damp diaper.  
  
“You don't want her to get uncomfortable and cry, do you? I know you love our daughter way too much for that.”  
  
David mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'emotional blackmail', but took off the pin holding the diaper together.  
  
“That's it,” smiled Evan. “Just do it the way I showed you. You're doing great.”  
  
~


End file.
